Forever and For Always
by CrueFan21
Summary: Death leaves us with a heartache that no one can heal, but love leaves us a memory, that no one can steal. Anna knew that well. A sad, but sisterly oneshot.


Forever and For Always

* * *

In the early morning hours on a warm spring day, Anna walked down the halls of the castle, tears glistening in her eyes. It was that day. The anniversary of the day she lost everything. When she got to the ground floor, she picked up a bundle of flowers from the kitchen, and left the palace. The sun was shining bright down upon the kingdom of Arendelle. The villagers were out and about, laughing, having fun, enjoying the wonderful weather. As much as Anna loved spring, she couldn't enjoy it on this day. She walked down the grassy plains, which led to an area shaded by trees. In the center, was a medium sized headstone with a name and dates. Anna approached the headstone, getting down on her knees in front of it. She took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Hello, Elsa. I brought you some flowers," she said. "I remember how much you liked lilies, so I had the servants order some from the florist."

Anna placed the flowers in front of the grave.

"It's been two years since you died. I still can't believe you're gone. Every day, I still hear your voice, I see your smile, I still feel your love, but you're not here."

Two years ago, Elsa had been diagnosed with a disease, which took her life. Anna had gotten her sister back, only for her to be taken away from her again. This time for good. In the aftermath, she had succeeded Elsa as Queen of Arendelle. Though she handled the role well, she always believed that Elsa could have done better. As she sat by her sister's grave, she recalled the last conversation she had with Elsa before she passed away.

* * *

 _It was a warm spring day, Elsa lay on the bed in the infirmary, greatly weakened from the disease. Anna sat beside her, holding her hand, doing her best to comfort her._

" _Anna…I need to tell you something," she said, faintly._

" _Not now, Elsa, you need to rest," Anna said,_

" _No, Anna, I might not get another chance to tell you this," Elsa pleaded. She was breathing very softly; Anna could tell that she was in great pain._

" _Don't talk like that," Anna said._

" _Anna, please…do you trust me?" Elsa asked._

 _By now Anna's eyes were filled with tears. Nevertheless, she nodded her head._

" _Anna, I love you so much. You're the whole world to me. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to enjoy the past few years…outside of a locked room. You've given me so much to cherish, even though I did nothing but hurt you for so long."_

" _Elsa," Anna started to say._

" _Anna, I'm not going to make it. Before I go, I want to you to promise me something. Promise me, that you'll always bring out the best in people, like you did for me. You changed my life; made it one worth living. If the sun comes up without me, I want you to go on living, don't stop loving, and always be the cheerful, wonderful woman that you are. Hold onto that passion that you have, for it's what makes you such a special person. I love you, Anna. Forever and for always."_

" _I love you too, Elsa," Anna wept._

 _Within minutes, Elsa passed away. The funeral service was small, but it was still a grand sendoff to an amazing woman, whose life was tragically cut short._

* * *

Anna relived that last conversation with Elsa so many times, she could still hear the sound of her voice. As the tears poured down her cheeks, Anna closed her eyes, picturing Elsa. She was wearing a light blue dress, which complimented her blue eyes. Her lips were curved in a smile; one that could capture anyone's heart. She looked beautiful. She was beautiful. This was how she liked to picture, Elsa. Happy, and full of life, for that was who she was. When Anna opened her eyes, she was staring back at the tombstone. A warm breeze blew around her, feeling good on her skin. She stayed by Elsa for the rest of the day. When the sun began to set, Anna prepared to leave for home. But before she left, she leaned close to the gravestone, giving it a small, but loving kiss.

"I love you. Forever and for always."

* * *

 **A/N: Awhile back I wrote a one-shot about Anna passing away in childbirth called "Our Son." I reread the story again recently, and was inspired to write this.**


End file.
